The use of wireless technology has become widespread. Some existing cellular phones include a plethora of features, with some of these phones having microbrowsers and messaging capabilities. Today's cellular phone is not just an ordinary phone anymore, but is packed with features. Similarly, sophisticated wireless personal digital assistants are also available. In addition to traditional calendar and planning software, these personal digital assistants include wireless capabilities to allow messaging, such as e-mail, as well as a form of limited web access.
Although many existing wireless devices including cellular phones and personal digital assistants have been commercially successful, many of these devices have many advanced features and the consumer is forced to pay a premium for the product even though many of the features may go unused. Because the wireless revolution is in its infancy, there is a need for improved wireless products. In addition, there is a need for a wireless device that provides the functionality demanded by a consumer while providing enough simplicity to keep the product cost low.